1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to biological sample containment systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems for providing identifying information for biological sample containment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological sample collection containers, such as blood collection containers, are well-known in the medical arts. Biological sample collection containers are used to store a sample obtained by a healthcare professional from a patient until the sample is ready to be tested or used for other purposes.
When collecting biological samples in collection containers, it is often important that the container and/or sample are not exposed to a temperature that exceeds a certain threshold. In addition, it is sometimes important that the container is used within a certain timeframe upon manufacture, shipment, or some other event. In addition, it may be important to know the amount of time that has transpired after collection of the sample into the container.
Additionally, identifying other characteristics and/or information of the sample and/or container may be useful to the healthcare practitioner. For example, identifying the integrity of the sample, whether the sample has been subjected to appropriate procedures, e.g.; mixing, or whether the appropriate amount of sample has been collected may be significant.